Amelia Weston
I'm on the hunt for who I've not yet become '' ''But I'd settle for a little equilibrium Sara Bareilles - "Hercules" Notes Tradition: Verbena | Faction: None Rank: Disciple Resonance: Dynamic - Desperate, Euphoric | Entropic: Verdant | Static: Empowered Birthday: December 21st, 1984 29 Home Town: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Current Residence: Unknown Occupation: '''Unknown ''Opinions'' A. Gallowglass: Adorable. If you don't believe me, ask him about Time. Alexander Brandt: Just met him, don't know. Alyssa Solomon: A little rough, but so far seems alright. Eleanor Yates: Calm, still, like a lake. I can't tell if that lake is frozen or not. Elijah Poirot: I don't know whether to hug him or slap him. Grace Evans: There's a lot of promise there. I have a lot of hope for her. Hawksley Rothschild: Too friendly for someone I never see. Ian Lai: We met in a weird place, literally. Quiet, solitary, but otherwise seems alright. Kalen Holliday: Mercurial. We could've been friends, but not when he kept keeping things from me. Lena Reilly: She's been there for me in my darker days without expecting anything in return, and she doesn't hold my past against me. I really appreciate that. I don't think I could have asked for a better friend. Serafíne: I don't think she can accept that I'm not the person she seems to want me to be. Or maybe she doesn't notice I'm not. It's hard to say. '''Gone But Not Forgotten Garrett Roosevelt Franklin: Keep your eyes to yourself. Jim Thompson: I was wrong about him, but if I had to do it over again? I don't know that I'd change anything. I don't know that anything could have been done differently. Justin Hale: He didn't even say goodbye or that he wasn't coming back. I suppose I should start getting used to that. Leonhard Frick: Given my experience with Hermetics, he seemed...okay. Mara Andrews: We didn't mesh. Patience Mason: ''Interesting. ''Shoshannah Mitchell: ''I guess she left while I was away. I hope she's safe. I miss her. '''Others' Judy Weston: I'm not crazy enough to think I could have saved her, but I regret not being there to say goodbye. Luke Morgan: ''We fit better than I would have thought possible. And he was there for me in a big way without asking any questions, that means a lot. ''Pan Echverría: Solid. A little dangerous, but aren't we all? Trent Harrison: ''I'll never not be sorry for the way we met, but he's a good friend now. 'Quotes' ''Every act of creation is first an act of destruction. -- Pablo Picasso Little mouse, you were so quick, so bright, so sweet, so full of life. -- Dean Koontz The way you overcome shyness is to become so wrapped up in something that you forget to be afraid. ''-- Claudia Lady Bird Johnson ''The only way to find true happiness is to risk being completely cut open. -- Chuck Palahniuk We have to continually be jumping off cliffs and developing our wings on the way down. -- Kurt Vonnegut Above us only stars. Below us only stars. To all sides only stars. Inside us only stars. -- Night Vale Radio podcast Reminder that at your smallest components, you are indistinguishable from a forest fire. -- Night Vale Radio podcast But even when the moon looks like it's waning...it's actually never changing shape. Don't ever forget that. -- Ai Yazawa, Nana ---- “And then my soul saw you and it kind of went "Oh there you are. I've been looking for you.” - I Wrote This For You Pictured: Artist rendition of megaloceros, extinct species of deer with an average height of ~6ft at the withers. ---- Rotes Standard Locate Disorder and Weakness 1 Life Scan 1 Alter Simple Creature 2 Self-Sacrifice 1 Curse of Macha 2 Custom Unlucky Bastard 2, coincidental By manipulating probabilities around an opponent, the mage can cause bad fortune to befall him. His aim is off, his hand shakes at that crucial second, he blinks at the wrong time, etc. The effects last for a short time, but give the mage an edge, especially in a gun or fist fight. (System: For each success the mage scores on his roll, the target increases the difficulties on all rolls by +1 for the rest of the scene, up to a maximum of +3.) Human Lie Detector 1, Life 1, coincidental By monitoring the target's Life Pattern and "checking" it against Fate/Probability around them, the Mage can determine if the target's statements are true or false. Strength of the Earth; Solidity of the Tree; Swiftness of the Deer 3 Based on Strength of the Earth, but altered to include modifications to stamina and dexterity.